


Pride

by lockedlocke



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Bottom Steve Rogers, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Pride, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pride, Shameless Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, everybody is happy, porn with a little plot, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedlocke/pseuds/lockedlocke
Summary: So here he was, at Pride despite the fact that he’d rather be at home. It’s hot, boiling and his feet hurt a bit from standing all day. Converse might be nice shoes, but Jesus they were terrible for his knees.He had lost Natasha a little while ago, and had given up on finding her. He just wants to sit down for a moment. As soon as he spots an empty bean bag by one of the workshops he sinks down in it and opens his Coke bottle. He’s exactly one sip down his drink when someone slides down beside him on the ground.“Can I draw on your cast?” A blond man asks with a toothy grin. There’s a light sunburn on his shoulders and Bucky can see the faint hint of freckles on it.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a lil idea I had last week in the spirit of pride that I wanted to share with the world! 
> 
> The drawing on Bucky's cast made by Steve has been turned into a real piece of art by the wonderful [@HeroicPinups](https://twitter.com/HeroicPinups)! You can find the link to the work right [here](https://i.imgur.com/Jv4aVoy.jpg)!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [birdjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjay)!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want to follow the current fics that I'm working on [@nix_gabriel](https://twitter.com/nix_gabriel)

Bucky hadn’t wanted to go to pride. Not really. He honest to God would have preferred to just stay at home and just sit the festival out this year. His arm hurt and his skin itched like you wouldn’t believe underneath the cast. And then there’s the fact that for the past four years he had gone to The Pride Festival accompanied with his boyfriend. That had been nice. That had been sweet. At least up until his boyfriend had ended their relationship last month.

So really, Bucky thinks he has all the right to sit Pride out this year, licking his wounds in his apartment. But Natasha being Natasha hadn’t allowed that and had dragged him out. So here he was, at Pride despite the fact that he’d rather be at home. It’s hot, boiling and his feet hurt a bit from standing all day. Converse might be nice shoes, but Jesus they were terrible for his knees.

He had lost Natasha a little while ago, and had given up on finding her. He just wants to sit down for a moment. As soon as he spots an empty bean bag by one of the workshops he sinks down in it and opens his Coke bottle. He’s exactly one sip down his drink when someone slides down beside him on the ground.

“Can I draw on your cast?” A blond man asks with a toothy grin. There’s a light sunburn on his shoulders and Bucky can see the faint hint of freckles on it. He wishes the blond man wouldn’t wear sunglasses because he feels that tug in his gut -- that desperate need to see the colour of his eyes. Bucky imagines them to be the same shade of honey.

“Pardon?” Bucky asks, lowering his Coke bottle again. The man shifts on the ground and adjusts his tank, which had slipped a little just enough for Bucky to see the man's pecs ( _tits_ , he thinks childishly). The man shouldn’t wear sunglasses, but Bucky is suddenly happy he is wearing his. It means he got just a flash of a pink nipple and the man doesn’t even know.

“Your cast,” The man says and points over to the hunk of pristine white on Bucky’s arm. It _should_ still be pristine, Bucky thinks. He’s only had it around his arm for six days. “It’s looking awfully boring. Can I draw on it?”

“Why would I…?” Bucky asks, a little confused as he looks at the cast. The man raises his eyebrows. Seems to stiffen a little at the intrusion he’s made.

“Oh I’m sorry. I just assumed…” He says and starts to get up. “It’s the uhh. Arts and crafts stand here. I thought you wanted something on it. Sorry.” The man bows a little and Bucky thinks that it’s absolutely adorable.

“Oh!” Bucky looks over his shoulder and _now_ he sees the arts and crafts stand. How on earth had he even missed that? It explains the bean bags that other people are sitting in, all  with some form of arts and crafts in their laps, whether it be drawing or making bracelets. He looks back to the man, who has already turned to leave. “You can draw on it,” Bucky blurts out.

The blonde man pauses his step, half turns. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says and offers up his left arm for the man who breaks out into a smile. “I mean. I’m gonna be walking around with this for another five weeks so… might as well be something nicer to look at,right?”

The man flashes that toothy grin again and bounces right back to the spot he’d sat on earlier. He takes a jar of Sharpies from a table behind them and takes out a red one. “These are sooo all gonna get stolen before the festival is over,” The man snickers and gently takes Bucky’s arm, turning it a little.

Bucky snorts and nods a little, watching as the man adds one line on the cast. “Yeah I bet.”

“What do you want on this by the way?” He asks as he lifts the Sharpie from the cast again and looks up to Bucky. He almost looks worried, as if he started drawing something that Bucky might not like.

“Surprise me?” Bucky says with a light shrug of his shoulders. It could be dangerous to have a complete stranger draw something to surprise him on his arm. But Bucky figures that since he’s at Pride, he should be safe. He doesn’t expect any slurs. The man has a bracelet around his wrist with the colours pink, purple and blue -- the colors of the bisexual flag, if Bucky is not mistaken.

“One surprise coming up. I’m Steve by the way.” The man introduces himself as he adds more lines to the cast.

“Bucky,” Bucky says, smiling a little, watching with interest as Steve is draws. He can’t make anything out yet.

“So what happened?”

“Sorry?”

“Your arm,” Steve says and glances up to him. He adjusts his tank again. “How did you break it?” Steve repeats and sticks out his tongue just a little past his teeth as he focuses on drawing. Bucky thinks he can make out the shape of a human body, but the pose strikes him as a little odd.

“I fell,” Bucky answers.  He keeps watching what Steve is drawing with quick and confident fingers. He’s quite the artist, Bucky realizes. “I climb. You know those things at the gym that you can scale?” Bucky asks and, for some reason that’s entirely beyond him, he gestures over his head. Steve looks at him and nods, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose. “I thought I had a good grip but I slipped. So I fell like twelve feet. I wasn’t wearing a wire. When I fell I tried to catch myself and… it’s not a good idea to catch yourself on one hand from that height with the weight of a grown man.” Bucky laughs a little and feels his cheeks turn pink. He doesn’t know why he feels embarrassed about it but he does. Steve pulls a face.

“Sounds painful,” Steve says before going back to drawing. Bucky shrugs a little. He’s felt worse things in his life, like the time he had gallstones. Man, he’d thought he was going to die. But he doesn’t point that out to Steve.

“Have you always drawn?” Bucky asks instead and turns his head to try and get a better look at what Steve’s drawing. The figure’s pose still seems a bit odd, but now has a touch of familiarity to it. Bucky rests back in the bean bag and decides to keep the rest as a mystery for himself until Steve’s finished.

“If by always, you mean since the moment I could hold a pen as a small child? Then yeah, I’ve always drawn.” Steve snickers. “And now I get paid for finger painting Monday through Friday. I’m an art teacher for kids aged five to nine,” Steve says proudly. Bucky tries to imagine this bulk (hunk) of a man in between little kids and painting with his fingers. The thought warms his heart more than he ever thought was possible.

“That must be real sweet,” Bucky says softly. He himself isn’t that much of a fan of kids. He likes his nieces and nephews, but he can give them back to his sisters when he’s had enough. Steve spends a large part of his day with kids and probably looks adorable in the process.

“I love it,” Steve says and tucks away the red Sharpie, looking through the jar for a different color. Bucky sticks the Coke bottle in between his thighs to twist the cap open with one hand. “So. What does Bucky do when he’s not busy climbing and falling?” Steve teases a little.

“Bucky writes truck stop gay porn novels,” Bucky says without a hint of shame and doesn’t even bother hiding the grin that comes up on his face as he says it. Steve shoots him another look and narrows his eyes a little. Bucky stands his ground and doesn’t budge. There’s a small smirk of amusement growing on Steve’s face.

“I don’t believe you,” He says in such a way that it’s almost a challenge. Well. Challenge accepted. Bucky screws the cap back on his Coke bottle and then shifts in the bean bag, stretching out his legs and leans back to pull out his phone.

“I would say I write granny porn, but since I don’t write about the hot Doctor Stefano banging the new nurse on the ward I don’t think I qualify,” Bucky says as he finally shimmies his phone out of the front pocket of his shorts and unlocks it. Steve shoots into a fit of giggles as he draws, shoulders shaking and everything.

Bucky unlocks his phone and goes straight to his Amazon app. There he goes to his writer’s profile and shows the phone to Steve looks up from Bucky’s arm and to his phone. Scrunching his nose, he begins to laugh. Laugh,and laugh, and laugh some more. It’s infectious and Bucky finds himself joining in.

For a moment, Steve forgets about the cast and just scrolls through Bucky’s author profile.

“Oh Jesus,” Steve wheezes. “Dynamite Touch, Lust Royals, Primed for Sin. Desire Play. No offense Bucky, but these titles are terrible and I love them,” Steve says, still giggling. He hands Bucky his phone back.

“They’re truck stop novels, Steve. The titles don’t have to be all that. Besides, I got them from a generator,” Bucky shrugs,still grinning. “Write the porn first. Worry about a title later.” Steve lets out another bark of laughter while Bucky shimmies his phone back into his pocket.

“So can I find those at actual truck stops or are they just e-books like those were?” Steve asks as he goes back to drawing.

“You can find them in print, but I imagine you’ll have to look pretty hard. You can also get them printed on Amazon,” Bucky tells him and hopes that he doesn’t sound like a walking advertisement for his books.

“So like, sorry if this sounds to prying, but I’ve never met someone who writes porn and says it with so little shame.” Steve shoots back into that titter of giggles and Bucky smiles fondly to him while he drinks. “But like, can you make an actual living off that? Is there a market large enough ?”

“It’s not a glorious living. Like no JK Rowling living, but it pays my bills and I can save some money every month and I can have fun without having to worry too much. But it probably helps that I write like, a new book every month or something. They’re short and filled with porn. I can usually just recycle my own stuff and people will eat it up anyway.” Bucky shrugs a little.

“How do you even get started in something like that?” Steve asks,sounding genuinely intrigued. Bucky snorts.

“When I was a teenager, I wrote fanfiction online. I spent most of my time reading in my room and writing about Luke and Han Solo traveling through space and fucking everywhere in the Millenial Falcon until they got to their destination. Turned out I had a knack for writing about dudes fucking,” Bucky says with a shrug. Steve breaks out in a cackle again, full body and tosses his head back.

“Man, you are without a doubt one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met, Bucky,” Steve says with that wide grin of his and takes some more Sharpies. He takes off the cap to a purple one.

“You too,” Bucky blurts out before he can stop himself and feels himself turning a little bit pink again. Is this flirting? He’s not sure, he hasn’t _needed_ to flirt for four years so it’s almost as if he’s forgotten how. This strikes him as oddly hilarious considering what he writes.

Steve’s smiling at him. Oh God, Bucky wishes someone would kill him right about now.

“Turn your arm a bit?” Steve asks before gently taking hold of the cast, twisting Bucky’s arm in the direction he wants it. Bucky follows the movement and watches Steve get back to work again. He still looks adorably focused and the tip of his tongue is pressed past his lips again. They don’t say much more after that, but Bucky finds himself staring at Steve. Is that creepy? Maybe it’s a little bit creepy. Bucky doesn’t realise when his phone starts to ring until Steve looks up.

“You’re ringing,” he says softly. Bucky stares at him point blank for a couple of seconds before he realises what he  said.

“Oh!” He squirms in the bean bag again and pulls out his phone and swipes to pick up before he checks who it is. Who knows how long they’ve been calling, he’s more concerned with missing the call now. “Hello?”

“ _Where the hell are you?_ ” Natasha’s voice echoes through the line, butting herself into the bubble that he’s built up with Steve. He’s reminded that there is a world outside the pair of them.

“Uhh the arts and crafts stand?” Bucky says and looks at the stand again as if to make sure it didn’t magically change into something else while Steve was drawing. Steve looks at him, a little curious, but keeps drawing on the cast. Little rainbows on the side of his arms, Bucky sees now, with a little bunny down by his wrist. Like it hopped and left a trail of a rainbow.

“ _Oh only there? We’re coming to get you. We’re starving and we wanna grab a bite to eat. Then Carol wanted to go to that cocktail competition and you need to be a team of three to compete._ ” Natasha hangs up, and thereby instantly kills any argument that Bucky could have tossed in return to her. He’s not entirely sure how useful he’ll be in a cocktail competition with one hand down. He supposes he can drink what they make?

“Boyfriend?” Steve asks casually. Bucky shakes his head.

“No just a friend of mine, she and her girlfriend are coming to get me.” Bucky forces up a little smile, tries to mask his disappointment. “I’m single,” he says and feels himself go a bit pink again. It still feels odd to say that he’s single. Four years of not being single and now suddenly he’s alone again. His bed even feels empty when he tries to sleep at night, even if Alpine curls up against him and keeps him company with his purrs.

“Ahh.” Steve nods and gently twists Bucky’s arm again. He lets him.

“We’re going to that cocktail competition apparently, do you want to come?” Bucky offers and tries not to sound to hopeful at the suggestion. Steve gives him a torn smile and Bucky’s heart sinks a little.

“I’d love to, but I can’t. I’m actually managing the stall, so I can’t leave till I get off.” Steve finishes whatever he was drawing on the inner side of the cast and lets go of Bucky’s arm. “Voila. All done, what do you think?”

Bucky turns his arm to look at it. On the cast Steve managed to draw a statue of that David dude by the teenage mutant ninja turtle guy, although he looks vaguely familiar. Steve drew his hair the exact same way as Bucky has his tied up at that moment, along with the same sort of sunglasses. The pose is still the same however and… where the statue’s dick is supposed to be is a purple eggplant.

“Did you just…?” Bucky begins before he laughs again. Steve grins widely at him. The art work is just as beautiful as it is hilarious. “Man, this is gold I love it,” he says and twists his arm a little, once more inspecting the rainbows on the sides of his arms and the bunnies.

“You like it?” Steve asks and bites a bit on his lower lip. Bucky nods, how can he not?

“There he is!” Natasha’s voice carries over everything and pierces the bubble around him and Steve, bringing him back to reality. Bucky looks over to her, behind her, Carol follows her with her hands shoved down in her shorts.

“Those are my friends,” Bucky says apologetic. Steve glances over to them and gets up before offering Bucky a hand. He takes it and lets Steve pull him up. What he doesn’t expect, however, is for Steve to pull him in and give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Nice meeting you, Bucky.” Steve smiles before he slips past Bucky. He stares after him dumbfounded, touching the spot on his cheek that Steve just kissed.

 

\--

 

They lost the cocktail competition of course, which really isn’t that surprising. Natasha had only spent a couple of minutes asking about Steve before she spotted hot dogs. Sure, Bucky had fun, but he can’t help but feeling a little disappointed at having to leave Steve behind. They didn’t even get to exchange any phone numbers or other contact details.

The man of his dreams and he’s gone, just like that. Okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but the thought still stands.

Bucky unlocks his apartment a little bit before ten at night. He feels sticky all over from the hot summer sun and having spent the entire day outside with thousands of other people and the one and only thing he wants at that moment is a shower. He drops his keys on the small table in his hall and takes off his shoes before he heads to the bathroom, pulling off his tank while he’s going.

In the bathroom, he strips out of his shorts and grabs the plastic bag from under the sink and a couple of rubber bands. He holds the rubber bands in between his teeth and prepares to put the bag over his arm. When he’s twisting the plastic, he spots something drawn on his inner arm.

Written in all the colours of the rainbow, there’s a phone number. Beside it on his wrist, are three other emojis drawn, matching the eggplant on David’s (Bucky’s?) dick. The Eggplant, the raindrops, and the peach. Bucky stares at it for a moment, like an idiot. Then he laughs.

He laughs so hard that he doubles over and his sides begin to hurt. It takes him a couple of minutes before he calms down enough to wrap the plastic bag around his arm. Steve had snuck his freaking number on him and somehow he hadn’t noticed. As Bucky wraps the rubber bands around his wrist to keep the bag in place and steps into the shower, he tries to think what he should text Steve.

Bucky showers quickly, washes his hair and tries to wash the sticky feeling off his skin. By the time that he steps out, he feels like a whole other person. He dresses and tries not to think about the itch under his cast. He grabs a beer from the fridge and settles in the couch.

Bucky opens his messenger app and types in the number before pouting. He’s still not entirely sure what to say to Steve. So in the end he just takes a picture of the number and sends it captioned with ‘ _Did you really just leave a booty call on my arm?’_ And hits send.

His phone makes a noise to indicate that the picture got sent then Bucky adds another message. _‘Because this is Steve, right?’_

He doesn’t expect Steve’s answer to come so quickly. It comes within seconds, really. Sliding into his phone like it’s nothing. He smirks when he reads the response.

 **‘** **_Was just wondering how long it would take you ;)’_ **

Bucky bites on his lip a little and tries to think of a comeback to that. He can’t. But he’s oddly flattered by the happy and immediate response. It makes him wonder if Steve is staring at his phone himself.

‘ _So… this is a booty call?’_ Bucky texts him, he finds himself oddly hopeful as he watches their conversation. His heart flutters a little. He hasn’t done this since… well, Bucky wonders if he’s ever even done it. He’s doubtful. But yet he feels that Steve would be the perfect man to do a casual hookup with for the first time.

‘ **_That’s generally what an eggplant, the drops and a peach mean together. Kind of. Not literally’_ **

A moment later another text appears.

‘ **_Yes this is a booty call ;)’_ **

Bucky turns bright red even if Steve can’t see it. His cheeks begin to hurt a little from all the smiling he’s done and he’s suddenly happy that he chose to go commando in his shorts. He licks his lips and feels his heart speed up a little from the nerves as he types his response to Steve. He feels excited.

He texts Steve his address and then locks his phone.

 

—

 

Bucky waits for approximately twenty-five minutes before he gets a buzz at his gate. He lets Steve in and waits an additional two minutes before there’s a knock on his door. Bucky opens it.

Steve is standing there, bright and shining. He’s still wearing the same outfit he had on earlier, though he’s got paint stains on his arms now. His shoulders are a deep shade of red and his sunglasses hang on his top, tugging it down and revealing more of that muscular chest. His eyes aren’t honey like Bucky had imagined, instead they’re a bright blue and he’s _perfect_.

“Hi,” Bucky says, grinning at him. He opens the door wider, and Steve steps in.

“Hello again,” Steve says with a naughty little smile. He looks at Bucky, tries to act like he doesn’t eye him up and down.

Bucky bites down on his lower lip and closes his door. He’s not quite sure of what to do next. So when Steve makes the first move, Bucky is relieved.

Steve leans in and kisses him, pushing him up against the wall. Bucky lets out a soft little moan and puts his broken arm around Steve’s neck. Pressing his body against the other. Steve slides his arms around the small of Bucky’s back and pulls him in closer.

The kiss turns heated quickly. Bucky parts his lips a little, and Steve licks his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky moans again and grinds his hips against Steve, slides his thigh in between Steve’s legs and rubs it against him. Steve shivers.

Bucky strokes his right hand over Steve’s side, lifting the tank for a little bit to get a touch of skin. The tank slides down again, Bucky’s hand brushes over the fabric and feels that chest, takes one of his pecs ( _tits_ , he thinks again) and gives Steve a squeeze before stroking his hand further up. He touches Steve’s throat.

Steve breaks their kiss and looks down at Bucky. His lips are slightly swollen from their kisses, breathless. Bucky stares into those blue eyes of his. Now, he notices there’s a faint spot of green in the blue. Steve grins at him. “Hi…” he whispers softly.

“Hi,” Bucky breathes back to him, smiling a little. For another moment that seems infinite, all they do is just look at one another, panting in the hallway.

Steve kisses him again. This time, it’s soft and gentle like they have all the time in the world. Steve holds him closely as he kisses him and Bucky feels butterflies cascading all over his skin and inside his stomach.

“You wanna show me where your bedroom is?” Steve asks him on a whisper, their lips barely touching. He strokes his thumb against Bucky’s back. He can feel it through the fabric of his own top. Bucky nods lightly, their noses brush together.

“Yes,” Bucky whispers to him. He grabs hold of Steve’s tank, gently and moves to the side, pulling Steve along with him. He goes down the hallway and turns to the right, pushing the door open. His bedroom isn’t much, but this isn’t the moment to give the grand tour. Steve kisses him again, then with a gentle push he makes Bucky sit down on the edge of the bed while kneeling down in between his legs.

Steve kisses him softly, sweetly while he strokes his hands up Bucky’s thighs. He strokes one hand in one of the legs of his shorts, the other over the shorts to him, stroking him through them. Bucky’s breathing hitches a little at the touch, he’d already half hard.

Steve hooks his fingers on the shorts,tugging them down a little. Bucky lifts his hips up just enough for Steve to be able to pull them down. “Ohh. We like going commando, do we?” Steve grins up to him. Nipping a little at Bucky’s bottom lip as he wraps his fingers around Bucky’s cock, giving him soft little strokes.

“Yeah,” He says with a little smile and kisses him again, slightly deeper. Steve gives him that sort of kiss and then pulls back. He smirks to Bucky and kisses his nose before he shifts on the floor again. He strokes Bucky a little bit faster, licking his lips a bit. Then, he licks his tongue over Bucky’s cock, root to tip. Bucky shivers a little, leans back in the bed and looks down to Steve.

Steve shows confidence, with the way that he licks his tongue over Bucky and looks up to him, Bucky can already tell that he’s truly going to enjoy himself.

Steve licks all over him, gets him all hard and wet, working in strokes whenever he can. Then when he’s pleased with himself, Steve holds Bucky’s dick steady and moves his lips past the tip of it. Bucky groans and leans back more, keeping himself propped up with his elbows so he can look down at Steve. A little moan escapes him.

“Fuck,” Bucky groans and closes his eyes, fighting the urge to thrust his hips up. With his right arm he reaches out and strokes a few of those blonde strands out of Steve’s blue eyes so he can watch them again. “Fuck that feels good,” Bucky moans again and tilts his head back. He had almost forgotten how good this felt during his month single. Almost.

Steve hums around him around as response, bobbing his head up and down around him before he pulls up and sucks. Bucky swears he sees stars at that, something weighty gathers in his stomach. As much as Bucky would have wanted Steve to continue, he doesn’t want to cum within minutes of getting started.

“Steve, Steve,” Bucky says and pats Steve on his shoulder to get his attention. Steve pulls up from his cock sucking every little bit that he can. His lips pop off and he licks them.

“What?” Steve asks, looking a little worried, like Bucky has something to object or comment about his skills. That’s not the case at all. Bucky grasps his fingers around Steve’s tank and pulls him up on the bed to kiss him. Steve makes a happy noise, relieved that Bucky had nothing to complain about.

Bucky traces his hands all over Steve’s chest, traces them down and pulls the tank up. Steve sits up straight and straddles Bucky’s hips, pulling the tank over his head and tossing it away. Bucky strokes a hand over the muscles on his abdomen. Steve places his hand over Bucky’s and presses it against his skin. Looking real happy and content with himself.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Bucky mutters,  looking up to Steve. He sits up and kisses him. Wrapping his arms around Steve, he twists them around on the bed. Steve lands on his back with a soft _oof_ and blinks up to him, then he grins and tugs Bucky down to hiss him. Bucky strokes down Steve’s side, kisses his jaw, kisses his neck and strokes that pec of his. Bucky can’t help himself, he drags his tongue down Steve’s hot skin and takes his nipple in between his lips and sucks. Steve groans a little and rolls his back up against him.

“How do you want to do this?” Steve asks, breathlessly. Suddenly his fingers all through Bucky’s hair, brushing him. He grinds his hips up to Bucky’s and Bucky can tell by the feel that Steve’s also hard. “You wanna… should I?” Steve asks, Bucky let’s go of the nipple and kisses him again.

Bucky kisses him like he wants to suck the breath out of Steve and grinds his hips against Steve’s. Steve groans in their kiss and the fingers through Bucky’s hair just become a solid hand keeping him in place, his other hand stroking up his back and holding onto Bucky’s shoulder.

Their kiss ends and Bucky rests their foreheads together as he looks down to Steve. His eyes have blown up and turned darker, you can hardly tell they’re a light color. “Can I fuck you?” Bucky asks, really desperately wanting Steve underneath him with his legs spread, or ass up. He doesn’t care, he wants to fuck Steve. But if Steve wants to fuck him, then… well, then he’ll let Steve fuck him in any way that he wants.

Steve’s stares at him, panting a little. It’s almost as if he’s got difficulty understanding what Bucky just asked him. Then he kisses him. Pulls him in close for a deep, deep  kiss. “Yes,” he breathes in response.

Bucky gives him one last kiss before he tears himself away from Steve. Steve is on the same track and instantly reaches down to open up his shorts. Bucky is grateful for that, he could manage to tug down the zipper on his own but he’d have struggled more than he’s willing to admit. Together, they strip Steve out of the shorts and his underwear.

“Roll over,” Bucky says. Steve blinks at him. A little surprised, but does as he’s told while Bucky shifts to the edge of the bed and pulls open his nightstand. He fumbles through it until he finds the lube and searches and… “ _Shit!”_

“What?” Steve asks and looks over his red shoulder. Now with Steve on his stomach, Bucky can tell just how badly sunburnt Steve really is. There’s a line that perfectly divides his burnt and pale white skin.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Bucky admits sheepishly. Angry with himself for not having bought them. Why did he have to sulk after the break up? Why had he not realized that at some point he would get laid again and then condoms would be good to have.

Besides him, Steve shifts and reaches for his shorts. He doesn’t quite reach so Bucky picks them up and hands them over. Out of the front pocket, Steve pulls his wallet. Flips it open and pulls out three wrappers, tears one off the row, and hands it to Bucky before he goes back to the bed with a wink, leaving the other condoms on the nightstand.

“You’re amazing,” Bucky grins and settles again in between Steve’s legs. He’s pretty sure that Steve is displaying his ass for him. It’s round, perky and downright perfect. He reaches out to squeeze it, feeling like his left hand is just hanging rather dumbly by his side.

Still with clumsy fingers, he manages to open up the lube and squeezes some at the top of Steve’s ass, in between his cheeks. Then he strokes his fingers down it, sliding them deeper in and applies some pressure against Steve’s hole.

Steve tenses up a little. There’s a muscle in the back of Steve’s thigh that twitches a little. Bucky strokes the fingers of his left hand over it, happy that it can be somewhat useful. He pushes his finger in, taking a sharp little breath and the warmth that is Steve.

He doesn’t have to do much for Steve to begin rocking his hips a little. Move along with Bucky’s movements. He’s breathing a little heavier now, letting out soft little moans. Steve props up his elbows just as Bucky gives him a second finger and moans again.

Steve’s movements become a little bit more adamant. A bit more needy now. Bucky tries to make Steve feel good by twisting his wrist a little as he pulls out. Stretching him out a little, working Steve ready for him. Bucky is getting impatient. He wants Steve now, but he doesn’t want to hurt him. So he gives him a third finger.

“Oh Jesus,” Steve lets out a deep, shaky moan, there’s a shudder going through his spine. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Steve grabs hold of the sheets underneath him and rocks his hips back against Bucky’s finger. “Damn it, Bucky, you gonna fuck me or what?” Steve demands. Bucky laughs a little and takes that as a declaration that Steve’s ready enough for him.

Bucky pulls his fingers out of Steve and picks up the condom that Steve handed him. With lubed fingers, it’s a little difficult to open the wrapper but he succeeds. He rolls it on with little difficulty and taps Steve’s hip. He gets the hint and lifts up onto his hands and knees.

Bucky holds himself steady and presses the tip of his cock against Steve, watching him. It doesn’t take much for Steve to smack his hand against the bed. “C’mon please,” Steve whines. Bucky grins at that, then pushes in. There’s a bit of a strain at first and Bucky groans, but once he pushes the tip in, the rest of him slides in easily. “Oh Jesus,” Steve shivers and moves back against him.

Bucky bites back the groan, tries to do so at least. But he doesn’t manage. He lets it out, taking a minute to regain himself. “Holy fuck, you feel good.” Bucky groans out and pulls his hips back, then he thrusts in slowly again.

“C’mon Bucky, make me feel good,” Steve mutters and matches the movement of his hips with that of Bucky’s thrust into him. So Bucky listens and does as he’s asked. Over the next few few thrusts Bucky builds up a pace. Before long the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room, the dull thud of the headboard being shoved repeatedly into the wall. It would have been familiar sounds, if it wasn’t for the moans that Steve lets out that sound so very different from what Bucky is used to.

He rather prefers the noises that Steve makes.

Bucky thrusts into him for a moment longer, then pushes fully into him. Steve lets out a little whine in protest, but moves willingly when Bucky pulls him up and back against his chest. He thrusts into him once, making Steve gasp before he pulls Steve down on the bed again with him.

Bucky lays down and has Steve on top of him. Steve’s back against his chest. Bucky licks Steve’s neck, right behind his ear and holds him down. The cast almost works as an anchor on Steve’s chest, pinning him down just as much as Steve clings onto it.  Bucky’s other hand has a solid grip on Steve’s hip and thrusts sharply into him. Steve gasps again, not being able to move along with Bucky like previously and now fully at his mercy.

“Jesus Bucky, _ah!_ ” Steve shudders with another moan as Bucky repeats the sharp thrust into him. He reaches behind his head, tangling his fingers into Bucky’s brown hair to hold onto something. “C’mon, keep going please, c’mon.”

Bucky really can’t deny him that. He thrusts into Steve, again and again before settling his feet on the bed to gather more power in his thrusts and speed. He thrusts into Steve quickly and hard which has the blond man just whimpering at it, tensing up around him, tugging at Bucky’s hair. Bucky nips at Steve’s neck again which makes his whimper change into a gasp.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Steve gasps, slides a hand down his abdomen and strokes himself. He only gets a few strokes in before Bucky grabs Steve’s arm (he’s grateful it’s his right) and takes his hand. Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand tightly, almost painfully as Bucky presses their arms back down against Steve.

“Come on, darling,” Bucky murmurs in Steve’s ear before he licks the shell of it again. “Let it go. Just let it go,” Bucky groans shortly after, loving the tight sensation of Steve. Bucky only thrusts a handful of times more into Steve before Steve cums, handsfree and all over their chests with a long moan that ends in a shaky whimper.

Bucky thrusts into Steve and stays into him. Steve grinds against him fully as he rides out his orgasm. Taking long and ragged breaths, but eventually the grip on Bucky’s hair eases up and he lets go, letting out a soft murmur. Bucky kisses all over Steve’s shoulder who breaks out in goosebumps and then giggles. “I’ve never come handsfree before,” Steve confides into him, turning his head just enough so he can kiss the corner of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky eases his grip around Steve, who moves to the side and slides off Bucky, has Bucky slide out of him. He kisses him sweetly and Bucky doesn’t bother to move just yet, doesn’t bother to do anything but kiss Steve back.

So it’s Steve who takes the initiative again. He gets up and straddles Bucky again, facing him this time. He reaches to hold Bucky steady, and with the most wonderful expression of enjoyment he lowers himself back on Bucky. Bucky murmurs a curse and looks up to the beauty that is Steve, stroking his hand up Steve’s thigh.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Bucky manages to murmur before Steve begins to move again. Pulling another moan from him once more. Bucky closes his eyes and tilts his head back, attempts to arch as much into Steve as he can while he rolls his hips in that most wonderful way.

“You should see yourself like this, doll,” Steve grins down to him, his cock now only half hard since his orgasm. “You look amazing. All flushed, enjoying yourself, you’re feeling good now, aren’t you? I can tell,” Steve says as he strokes his hand over Bucky’s abdomen. Bucky shivers again, the touch feels electrifying.

Bucky isn’t entirely sure what it is that brings his orgasm out of him. Maybe it’s not having gotten laid for a month. Maybe it’s just Steve on top of him, talking so wonderfully and making him feel so amazing. Maybe it’s the sudden end explosive love he feels for Steve. But Bucky comes, and his orgasm is the most intense feeling he’s felt in his entire life. And Steve is right there for him, talking and guiding him through it.

Bucky comes down from his orgasm a minute an hour later. But Steve is still right there, on top of him and leaning down for a soft kiss. Bucky puts an arm around his neck and keeps him in place.

“That was nice,” Steve mutters and brushed his nose against Bucky’s jaw. Bucky just hums in reply to him which makes steve break out into those infectious giggles of his. Bucky joins.

“It was,” he agrees and gets another kiss. “Stay the night with me?” Bucky whispers to him softly.

“Doll, there’s no place in the world where I’d rather be right now,” Steve brushes at Bucky’s hair and gives him a fond look. Bucky wishes that the moment would last forever.

“Do you want to go and get cleaned up?” Bucky asks him, a little against his will. He really doesn’t want to move from where he is now. Steve kisses his jaw again, nods and carefully moves of Bucky so he can get up from the bed.

Bucky takes Steve hand and guides him to his bathroom, only tossing a look behind him to see that they didn’t stain his sheets. No need to change them. The light of the bathroom is sharp, but they get used to it quickly. They both clean up Steve’s chest and his ass from the lube, sneaking in as many kisses as they can.

When he’s all cleaned up, Bucky insists on spraying some after sun on Steve’s shoulders. Steve tries to argue that it’s not needed, but the skin still looks angry and dark red. When he does it, Steve lets out a long mutter of praises, clearly enjoying the cold feel against his skin. After that, Bucky offers him a toothbrush from his packet of spares, and they brush their teeth together, smiling and winking to one another when they can. When that’s all done, Steve walks back out to the bedroom with Bucky right behind.

“Oh my god, who’s this little guy?” Steve practically squeals and reaches out to gently pet Alpine, who has nestled himself on one of the pillows. Alpine, luckily friendly, lifts his head from his paws and begins to purr louder at receiving attention.  

“That’s Alpine,” Bucky says and smiles at the sight. Steve looks ridiculously happy there. It gives Bucky that tug in his gut again and he realizes he’s might be falling in love with Steve. At least a little.

“He’s adorable,” Steve says and looks over to Bucky with that grin. “I’m not moving him. Looks like we’re sleeping on the floor,” Steve says and gestures over to Alpine who still has his head up and eyes closed. He’s pawing at the pillow he’s laying on.

Bucky snorts and gets up on the bed, picks up Alpine and cradles him against his chest, giving him soft little kisses on his head. Steve joins him on the bed.

“Can I have a kiss?” He asks on a soft hum, looking terribly amused. How can Bucky say no? He gives him one. “How do you want to do this? Big spoon? Little spoon? No spooning?” Steve asks as he reaches out to scratch Alpine behind his ear.

“Mm,” Bucky thinks about it for a moment. “Middle spoon,” he then declares, still wanting to cuddle up to Alpine as much as he wants Steve to hold him. Steve kisses him on his nose and then pulls loose the sheets. Together they crawl under them, Bucky in the middle, letting Alpine settle against his chest like usual and Steve behind him, draping his arm around Bucky and scratching the cat on his stomach. Alpine shifts and rolls onto his back, enjoying the scratches.

“Bucky?” Steve asks, suddenly he sounds far away. Bucky hadn’t realized how tired he had been up until that moment. He hums, feeling goosebumps break out over his arms as Steve kisses his neck. “Can I take you out for brunch tomorrow?”

Bucky gives him a wide smile. “I’d love that.”

 

\--------------

 


End file.
